He Said I Do
by lboduch
Summary: An different approach to the aftermath of 5.12...
1. Chapter 1

He said I do

He said I do. That is all Peyton could think about. Peyton sat alone in an empty church wearing a gorgeous dress with tearstains down her eyes. She placed her head in her hands and sat for a while. Brooke had just left to go check on Jamie, but Peyton seemed to be glued to her chair. Peyton loved Jamie as much as anyone else, but right now she was in no right mind to help out.

She hated that Lucas still affected her so much. Brooke told her to go after "her" man. That was real funny she thought. Lucas Scott was not her man. He said I do. She didn't even had time to process the fact that five minutes ago Brooke told her she wanted a baby.

Peyton sat for another ten minutes just staring into space, lost in her thoughts. She took a deep breath and realized what she needed to do. She needed to see him. She had to talk to him.

She slowly walked out of the church to her car. Apparently now her car was going to be infamous. The comet. The boy saw the comet. She tried to put that out of her mind. Her car was just a comet. Lucas was just a boy. Just because he wrote that when the boy saw the comet his life had meaning didn't mean it was a metaphor to the day they met. She knew deep inside her heart she wanted it to be.

She thought back to that day. She knew she treated Lucas like crap when she met him, but she was so different then. She was guarded. She knew the moment she met him that he would be able to see past the walls she had spent so long building up. She knew he would be the one guy to get inside. She regretted everyday how their first year was together. Wouldn't it have been so much easier if that night at Nate's she had just admitted she wanted everything Lucas wanted too? Think of all the time they wouldn't have wasted if she just said she wanted to be in his heart as well. She couldn't think about the past anymore or she would go crazy.

She drove to Lucas' and pulled into the driveway. She sat for a while trying to think about what she was going to say. He might not even want to talk to her, which she understood. Peyton decided to take a chance and walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and lightly knocked.

She could hear footsteps coming towards the door and her heart started to race. She had a momentary urge to run, but instead she put on a brave face. Lucas opened the door, and her heart broke for him.

He looked horrible. His eyes were red and puffy meaning he must have just been crying. The pain in his eyes made her want to cry for him. Never in her life did she want to see the man she loved in this much pain. He stood there saying nothing, almost like he was not even there. She could tell he was still in shock over today.

"Luke", she said. Then Peyton did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around him. She stood there hugging him for a moment, and he finally put his arms around her, hugging her back. They stood there for a while. Peyton was whispering words of comfort into his ear while Lucas was softly crying.

They finally broke apart, and Lucas opened the door allowing Peyton to enter. He went over and sat on the couch putting his head in his hands. "She left me…she just left Peyton. I didn't have time to make her understand…", he said softly. Peyton went over to Lucas and sat down beside him. She took his hands in her hands. He looked up at her with tears shining in his eyes.

She wanted to say something amazing. She wanted to say something inspiring. She would do anything right now to make him smile again. All she could think was to say, "I'm so sorry Luke. I know how much you love her." She suddenly felt really awful for coming. Here she was going to tell him everything that was on her mind. She was going to demand some answers. She was going to demand to see that book, and her good friend; her true love was broken on the inside and outside.

At that moment she decided what she needed to do. She would be the good friend she promised him to be that day in the gym several weeks ago. She would help him recover. She had been there when he was broken up about Brooke, so she could do it again.

"Luke I am here for you. I want you to know that. Anytime you need a friend or someone to talk to, I will be there. We use to be there for each other, you know? I promise I will help you get through this", she said.

"I want her back Peyton. She left me, but I have to get her back", Lucas said. Peyton could only nod. If Lucas needed Lindsay in his life to be happy, she would do everything she could to help him. Man she thought, why do I put myself through this?

"Lucas I know you are hurting right now, but we should probably get over to Haley's. Everyone is over there waiting for news on Jamie", Peyton said. Lucas nodded and said, "Just give me a minute."

Lucas went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He needed to be strong for Haley. He looked at himself in the mirror and cringed. How could Lindsay say his heart was conflicted? I said I do he thought. He was really glad Peyton didn't come over to talk about the book or the comet thing. He was glad to have his friend back.

He let out a deep sigh and went back to the living room. Peyton was sitting on the couch staring off into space. He wished he knew what she was thinking. She was always a mystery. He shook off his thoughts about Peyton and said, "Alright let's go." Peyton stood up, and the two left for Haley's.

They arrived at Haley's, and the place was a madhouse. Karen immediately went to Lucas and gave him a hug. She didn't even ask how he was doing because she knew the answer. She wished her son could truly reflect on what his heart wanted. She knew Lindsay was right about his heart being conflicted, but she also knew he loved Lindsay.

Karen went over to Peyton and gave her a hug as well. "Peyton how are you?", Karen asked. "I am overwhelmed, but not surprised at the way things turned out", Peyton said. Karen gave her a look of surprise, and Peyton quickly responded with, "I didn't mean it like that Karen. It is well nothing ever goes right in Tree Hill does it. Every time we get together for a happy occasion it always ends in tragedy."

Karen gave her a sad smile knowing exactly what she meant. She hated that her son and friends had dealt with so much at such a young age. She secretly wished she could be back sailing around the world, but she knew her son needed her.

Peyton went to say her hellos to everyone, but kept an eye out on Luke. She could tell he was trying to put on a strong face. He turned to look at her, and she gave him a small smile. He smiled back a little, and it only broke her heart more. She had to keep telling herself he didn't love her. He said I do.

Everyone was silently talking when Peyton heard Haley scream. Jamie walked into the living room and ran into Haley's arms. Everyone started to crowd around Jamie confused, but overjoyed. The next minute was like a dream. Peyton heard Jamie say something about Grandpa Dan saving him, and then in a flash Dan was in front of everyone. Peyton immediately turned to Lucas. The man that had torn Lucas' heart apart had just walked back into his life. She realized Lucas needed her friendship now more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

No one in the room said anything

No one in the room said anything. Everyone stared at Dan with either a look of shock or horror on their faces. Finally Lucas broke the silence saying, "Haley I think you need to take Jamie and Lily upstairs. They do not need to be here for this." Haley could see the hatred in his eyes and turned her head to look at Nathan. Nathan only nodded in agreement and gave her a reassuring squeeze on her arm.

"Come on sweetie you have had a long day lets go upstairs and get you out of this tux. Lily why don't you come a play the playstation with Jamie", Haley said softly towards Jamie and Lily. The two walked upstairs, leaving a fuming Lucas to have it out with Dan.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?", Lucas yelled. "I brought Jamie back. Some brunette had taken him to a hotel. I think Jamie said she was his nanny", Dan said. Nathan cringed and soon was filled with anger at the thought of the bitch Carrie touching his son.

"Oh so Dan you do one honorable thing in your life and that makes everything okay. Does that bring Keith back? Huh? Look around you Dan. In one way or another you have destroyed a piece of everyone of these peoples lives", Lucas said with fire in his eyes.

"I know you don't believe me son, but I have changed. I have paid for my sins", Dan pleaded. "Don't you dare ever call me son, ever!", Lucas screamed, "You have never been my father, and you will never change. You always say you will but you are an evil son of a bitch and nothing can change that."

"Nathan please. I just want to know my grandson", Dan said. "You are never going to be welcome around my house Dan. You will never see Jamie again if I have anything to do with it. Get out know before I do something I might regret", Nathan said coldly. Dan gave everyone a final look, and with shame in his eyes he left.

Lucas stood looking at the door breathing heavily and a look of pure hatred burned into his eyes. Peyton had never seen Lucas like this. She wanted nothing more than to hold him and take his pain away.

Karen went over to Lucas and put her hand on his shoulder. "You did good Luke. Keith would be proud", she said. Lucas tried to give her a small smile, but the pain was too deep. Tears started to form in his eyes and he said, "I can't be here right now. I need to go." Lucas ran out of the door.

Peyton had the urge to run after him, but she knew better. She knew Lucas needed his space. He was like her. When times were hard he always resorted to dealing with things on his own. Brooke put her arm around her best friends arm knowing that she needed comfort right now.

Five days had gone by, and Peyton was going crazy. All she wanted to do was to go and check on Lucas. She had heard from others that he was barely functioning. He hadn't been to a practice since the wedding, and the only time he left the house was to go to the river court. Peyton had tried to keep herself busy with work, but she couldn't get the image of Lucas breaking down at Nathan's out of her mind.

Brooke walked in the house and said, "Boy you will not believe the day I had." "Yeah Brooke", Peyton said obviously oblivious to anything Brooke just said. Brooke gave a small smile and said, "I mean we had a lot of customers coming in for our new spring looks. I had a conference call with Macy's. Oh and I had hot sex with Owen on the rug in the store, while the store was still open."

"That is nice Brooke", Peyton said. Brooke could only laugh. "Wait you did what?", Peyton asked astonished. "You are obviously in a total Lucas daze right now. Babe I love you, but why don't you just go see him?", Brooke asked. Brooke went over and sat down beside Peyton.

"Is it too soon? I mean it has been five days since my ex-boyfriend who I am in love with was left at the alter because his fiancée thought he still loved me. Plus he said I do. When is the right time for the desperate ex-girlfriend to go comfort the broken groom? I mean they don't make rule books for stuff like this", Peyton said.

"Yeah they do and they are called soap operas", Brooke said which made Peyton smile, "There is no rule book for stuff like this. You feel like you need to see him then go see him."

Peyton gave Brooke a hug, "Okay I will…tomorrow. By the way have you heard anything from the adoption lady yet?" "Actually I have a meeting with her tomorrow. I don't know Peyton this just feels right. I am really nervous though", Brooke replied.

"You are going to be the best mom b. davis. You are one of the most loving and caring people I know", Peyton said. Brooke smiled and said, "Plus he or she will have one hell of an aunt, who will only introduce them to best music out there." "Yeah with your fashion sense and my music, this kid already has it made", Peyton said laughing.

Peyton nervously walked up to Lucas' door. She was actually shaking a little. She had already walked up and down to his door like three times. Plus, she had changed her outfit about five times this morning. She had settled on the jeans with the hole in them that he once said he liked and a white tee shirt. She didn't want to give off the vibe that she actually planned what she was wearing for him.

She calmed herself and finally rang the doorbell. She heard no movement around and thought he might be asleep. She could hear the television playing. His car was in the driveway so he must be here she thought.

Peyton came all this way to check up on Lucas and hell if his stubbornness was going to stop her. She went to the side of the porch and started to pull the window up. She knew breaking and entering was wrong, but she was a woman on a mission. She turned around a crawled in the open window that led to the living room. She got herself in and pulled in the basket she brought. She turned around and started screaming. Lucas was standing there with a bat ready to strike at any second.

"God Peyton I am sorry", Lucas said throwing the bat on the ground, "I thought you were Dan. I heard someone coming in the window and I just…" "Lucas no, no, I am sorry. This looks really bad me coming in through the window. Obviously you didn't want any visitors. I have just been really worried about you Lucas. I mean with the wedding, Jamie missing, and then Dan. Plus I heard you haven't been back to work yet", Peyton rambled on.

"Peyton, jeez it is okay. I know you are just worried. I would have answered the door, but I was in the bathroom. You need to learn to have some patience", Lucas said giving her a small smile. "Oh", Peyton said stupidly, "I brought cookies." She tried to give him a smile, but her embarrassment was overwhelming right now.

"No offense Peyton, but you didn't bake them did you?", Lucas asked. "God no Luke. I mean everyone knows how bad my cooking is. Plus you remember how well that turned out last time", Peyton said. They both laughed at the memory of the cookie dough fight in Peyton's kitchen. They looked at each other lost in the past for a moment. Lucas quickly changed the subject and said, "Thanks Peyton it means a lot. Do you want to sit down?"

Peyton nodded and they both moved to the couch. Peyton broke the awkward silence by saying, "Lucas honestly, how are you?" "I am fine Peyton. I have actually never been better", Lucas said lying.

"Lucas Scott I know we haven't been exactly on good terms since we left, but you don't need to lie to me. No offense your place is a wreck, and you look like you haven't showered in a week", Peyton responded. "She won't call me back Peyt. I have tried at least four times a day since the wedding. I have sent her countless emails. Nothing has worked. I don't know what to do", Lucas sighed.

"Lucas she needs time. You can't overwhelm her right now. She left you for a reason. She needs space to sort things out", Peyton said encouragingly. "I just want her back", Lucas said. Peyton put her arm around Lucas. On the inside she was tearing apart, but on the outside she was giving him the best encouraging smile she could think of.

"Lucas when is the last time you have had a decent meal?", Peyton asked. "Um do hot pockets and frozen pizzas count as decent?" Lucas replied. "Well the first thing we are going to do is get a good meal in you. Then we or I mean you can get in the shower, and from the looks of it you need to be in there a long time", Peyton said.

"I thought we went over how awful your cooking is earlier. I think I am safer sticking to the frozen pizzas", Lucas laughed. "I meant I am going to order something. What are you in the mood for deli style or Chinese?" Peyton asked. "Lets do Chinese", replied Lucas. "Alright how about this why don't I order the food and you jump in the shower. By the time you come out the food should be here", Peyton said. Lucas agreed and went to the bathroom.

Three hours later the two were sitting down in front of the tv with empty Chinese boxes around them, both sipping on beers. Lucas was laughing at something Peyton just said. "Are you actually laughing Lucas Scott?", Peyton said smiling. "I think I am, but don't tell anyone just yet", he said giving her a grin back.

"Well it is getting pretty late and I have to get up early tomorrow. I think I am going to go okay? If you need anything give me a call. I will always be here for you Luke", Peyton said. Lucas nodded and Peyton started to leave. "Peyton, thank you", Lucas said, "Oh and don't be a stranger. Tonight was good. I miss the way we use to be as friends you know." Peyton only smiled and said, "I'll be seeing you Luke." She turned around and walked out of his house with the biggest smile on her face. He actually wants to hang out with me she thought. Maybe this friendship thing wasn't going to be that bad at all.


End file.
